Tear Drops On My Guitar
by LizzyLori
Summary: He's the reason for the tear drops on her guitar, but she still hopes one day the wish of having a relationship would be a reality. May be a series
1. Chapter 1

**BASED off of Taylor Swift's "Tear Drops On My Guitar". ENJOY!**

**I only own the plot**

* * *

Caitlyn Geller was putting her dancing sneaker on when Nate Grey, best friend since 3rd grade (She beat a boy up when he stole Nate's song book) and secret crush looked at her from down the hall with that innocent smile that made her fall in love. She faked a smile, something she learned to do so accurately no one ever knows it's fake, so he won't see that wants, no needs, to be with him. More than friends. They should be together, they fit so perfectly together. Everyone says so, but Nate says they're only friends and it would be weird dating his sister, which breaks Caitlyn's strong heart that he captured. She declares she's strong and nothing can break her, but every broken girl does.

Caitlyn has made bets with Mitchie and the girls about how beautiful she is, the girl he always talks about. This is how good she is about hiding her feelings: Not even her best friends see the pain. It's not because they're bad friends, it's because she's too skilled in that category for them to know. But he does, always talk about her. The problem with Nate Grey is he falls too hard. Every girl has broken his heart, only wanting him for fame and money. This girl he started talking about at the beginning of the summer, she sounds too good to be true. Plus, that summer Caitlyn was gonna try to get him to see that she likes him, she never was good with telling her feelings. There goes that plan.

She has everything, that other girl. The forbidden relationship. Caitlyn knows about her, just hasn't met her yet. She's from the rival camp, the daughter at that. The daughter of the owner of the camp, being the daughter of the whole camp. It gets better though! He is the owner of this camp's nephew! Just like a movie. Girl fell for best friend that has the forbidden romance thing going on. Everyone gets a happy ending in movies, right? Well, forbidden romance will. Girl in love with best friend, won't. Simple as that. The girl he talks about has everything that Caitlyn has to live without.

Nate and Caitlyn were in Mess Hall eating when Nate says a joke and Caitlyn starts to laugh. Every guy would love to make her do that but only one can, and he's oblivious to it. Caitlyn is every guys dream girl, if you wanted a best friend/girlfriend relationship. She won't deal with players. But she's too afraid to get into a relationship for a couple of reasons. One is it won't be fair to the guy she's dating, her heart won't allow her to fall in love with anyone else. Two being she's afraid she'll get hurt, her fragile heart can't take much more. Another is she doesn't want to. She doesn't need a guy to make her feel special. Only one can and does, the best friend way. She dreams he will the girlfriend/boyfriend way.

She can't see a soul when he's with her, whether it be them alone or in a group. But for Caitlyn, they're always alone. She pities herself sometimes, then gets some control over her emotions because she knows it's stupid and pathetic, but she still hopes one day her dream will come true. But everyday her dreams are crushed when he says how perfect she is, how great she is, how they'll be together forever. How he says he's finally got it right, meaning even if they do break up (by miracle), he won't want another girl for sometime and will need his best friend. The one that's always there. The one that never leaves. The one that's breaking inside and nobody knows, hardly even the girl herself.

Caitlyn lays in her bed every night, whether at camp or at home, and wonders if he ever thinks about her. Not even having to be in a romantic way, just thinking about her. She usually laughs and closes her eyes, trying to sleep. But his face, voice, anything and everything, never leaves her mind. Never lets her sleep with ease. Every night, the same person. And everyday she has to act strong and stand tall, as if her life depends on it. At this point, it does.

He is the reason for the tear stains on her cheeks, the hidden love songs, and the tear drops on her guitar. The guitar no one knows about. She has a secret life, hidden by smiles and laughs. This world is dark, cold. No one knows unless you've been in this state before, in love with your best friend. The world is a world over heart break, the only problem? There is no end until she ends, that won't be soon, she hopes. She has too many dreams, mainly of him, but still. Too many to throw away, this close to your goal. If you can't be happy one place, better try somewhere else, right? Caitlyn can only hope as she scribbles more lyrics onto the sheet of music, covered in fresh tears.

Dreams and wishes are two totally different things. Dreams are things you set out to do, and with persistance, get it. Dreams are also changing. Whether adding somethings or subtracting some, always changing. Wishes are things that you want. but have no control over. You just hope it happens. And wishes never change. You can have more than one wish, but they never change. Nate is a wish, a wish that someday there will be love. Not the friendship kind. This wish never changes, never fades, and never lets her rest. It's a wish trying to become a dream, but Caitlyn's too strong for that. Another problem? She's too stubborn to admit she has a weak spot. When it comes down to it, Nate is the only reason she keeps wishing on that wishing star high in the sky.

He is the song in the car she keeps singing, but doesn't know why. It doesn't help he is a rockstar so he is on the radio. He's like a melody you can't get out over your head no matter how much you want to, even though deep down you know you never want it to leave your memory. Always coming down to Caitlyn sitting in a small corner of a room, anywhere really, singing sad songs with tears drops on her guitar.

Caitlyn finishes the song and out it on her night stand, right next to a picture of Nate. She picks the picture up, smiles a watery, heart broken smile, then put it down and climbs into bed, and may finally get to sleep. The song is about Nate, just like the rest of them. None of the songs say his name thought, she puts someone else's in case it's found.

The song was...

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without

Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny  
And I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

* * *

**I may make this a series, tell if I should or shouldn't. I wanted to have more, but I have to sleep. AND today is 9/11 so pray for the families still suffering from that day. Please Review!**


	2. READ!

**Ok, I decided to do a series on this. It will be a lot of one shots, leading to the finale. Please vote on the poll on my profile. Tell me song names (oh yeah, gonna be based off of songs) by reviewing and PMing! The sooner I get some the sooner I put some up!**


End file.
